Chibi Kiva
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: Karin Maaka was just an average girl suffering through high school, until Wataru Kurenai transferred into her class causing the young girl's to blood to rise whenever she see's him. However she's not the only one with secrets, because Wataru is actualy the vampire Kamen Rider, kiva


Chibi Kiva

Chapter 1: Kiva's bewilderment

It was early morning and a boy with chin length red hair was getting out of bed and getting ready for his first day of school. His 'family' was all there at the dining table and conversing. Said 'family' consisting of his three guardians Jiro, Ramon, and Riki, his half-brother (Taiga Nobori), his self-proclaimed mentor (Nago Kisuke), his mentor's wife (Megumi Aso-Kisuke), a little mechanical-looking black bat with a gold face and red ripple-lens eyes, and wings with spider web decals named Kivat-Bat, III and finally a little golden dragon named Tatsulot.

This is Wataru Kurenai, "Good morning everyone." Wataru said sleepily as he took a piece of toast and stuck it in his mouth and nibbled.

Wataru's brother, Taiga, was the first to speak to him "Good morning little brother."

Then the bat, Kivat, spoke "Oi Wataru, time to get the lead out; you're late for your first day of school."

Upon hearing that Wataru reluctantly looked up to a clock on the wall to see that his partner was right about the time. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" he asked frantically. "Come on Kivat." He then ran toward the door of Kurenai manor. "See everyone after school!"

* * *

Earlier a girl by the name of Karin Maaka, an average-sized girl with purple chin length hair, amber eyes and a pair of oversized canine teeth was also getting out of bed and starting the day, albeit on time. However only one thought was crossing her mind at the moment, and that was: _Aw man, my blood's getting to that point again_. Once she finished getting dressed she pretended to bid farewell to her family who were still asleep, and then departed for school. Along the way there she managed to catch a glimpse of an office building that wasn't there the day before. _That's weird. Ah, well._ And with that thought, she continued to run for school.

* * *

By the time Wataru got to his new school his class was already in the middle of P.E. and Karin was sitting on the sidelines having asked if she could be excused for not feeling well. Then her friend Maki a girl about Karin's height with green hair and green eyes came up to her, partially to see if she was alright and partially to get out of running "Hey, Karin, you feeling alright?" the girl asked.

"Oh, hey, Maki." she said noticing her friend "No not really." She said somberly.

"Ah, it's about that time again isn't it? Stinks being a girl sometimes doesn't it?" she said sympathetically, to which Karin nodded in agreement. Then, Maki decided to change the subject "Hey, I heard that there's going to be a new transfer student today."

And as soon as she said that all the students seemed to crowd around their teacher who had brought out said transfer student "Everyone this is Wataru Kurenai, please try to get along with him."

"Hello," said Wataru sheepishly. "As the teacher said my name is Wataru Kurenai, pleased to meet all of you."

Once Karin laid eyes on the boy her heart began to beat so fast that she couldn't breathe. _My blood, oh no it's acting up even quicker than usual. _she thought as she started to panic.

In fact, it got so bad that she fainted "Oh no, Sensei, Karin fainted again!" alerted Maki.

"Maki, quick, get her to the nurse's office." the teacher said as she and the rest of the class ran to her side to help the unconscious girl.

"Talk about your warm welcomes, eh Wataru?" asked Kivat sarcastically as he poked his head out of Wataru's shirt.

"Gak! Kivat get out of my shirt!" The boy hissed/whispered to his miniature friend as he forcibly stuffed the bat into his pocket where he hopefully wouldn't cause any more trouble. Hopefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Maki was looking after Karin who had just woken up. "Jeez, Karin, if you were feeling that bad you should have just stayed home." Maki scolded Karin.

"I'm sorry, Maki," said Karin sheepishly. "Honestly that caught me off guard too."

"Well at least I got to get out of class - thanks to you." Maki said triumphantly with a V sign.

"Gee, glad to know you care," said Karin sarcastically.

"Well now that I've confirmed that your sense of humor is still intact, let's get back to class." Maki suggested. "I'm sure you want to make a better impression than you did on that new kid."

"Yeah." She mumbled in agreement as she got out of the bed and followed her best friend to class.

* * *

In class, Wataru was at least trying to integrate with the class, however one thing was getting in his way, his natural shyness. (Yes, someone who has done what he has - suffers an extreme case of shyness. Well I wouldn't say extreme shyness; after all if it weren't for his friends he'd still look like a person with a highly contagious disease.) After avoiding some of the questions from his new classmates, the girl from earlier walked in. _It's that Maaka girl. _ He thought, noticing the girl.

However she didn't stay long, because once the two of them locked eyes she immediately plugged her nose and bolted from the room saying "I'm going home early!" leaving a dumbstruck Wataru.

* * *

Outside the school Karin was behind the bushes texting away at her phone like a madwoman and talking to herself. "Why is my blood reacting to that transfer student? If I don't deal with this soon, everyone will be in big trouble." The sense of panic in her voice was evident as she finished her text. "Oh, Anju please get this."

* * *

Back with Wataru, he was currently suffering through class wondering about that Maaka girl and why, when she saw him she bolted from the room. From what he heard from her friends this was definitely something new for her. But he didn't ponder it for much longer because at that moment he heard the familiar yet melodic chords of a violin playing a tune nobody else could hear. The source, the violin that his parents created, The Bloody Rose, and the very fact that he could hear it, was not a good sign and he needed to deal with it, quick. "Sensei, I need to use the restroom." he lied, as he bolted from the room leaving the teacher dumbstruck.

After getting outside he went off school grounds, he took out a clear whistle with a red image of a motorcycle engraved on it. He then blew into it, and a red motorcycle, with a bat-wing fin-spoiler appeared in a flash of quicksilver: his own personal motorcycle, the Machine Kivaa. He then mounted the newly-appeared vehicle and sped towards where The Bloody Rose told him to go. "Come on, Kivat." He called out to his partner as he started up the bike's engine.

"OK, Kivat, ikuze!" And they headed off towards their destination.

* * *

In the park a man was sitting on a bench completely conked out. Because of this he failed to notice a well dressed man stalking towards him. Said man seemed ordinary enough but then the whole lower half of his face took on a stained-glass appearance. Next, his body oozed and reformed into a red skinned humanoid creature with a horse head. This was the Neo Horse Fangire. "Time to feed," the monster said as two large ethereal fang-shaped glass shards flew out of his shoulders.

But before he could do anything, the creature found himself knocked over and being dragged through the park and into a clearing, being stared down by Wataru who had dismounted the Machine Kivaa. "Looks like Masao was right, the Neo Fangire do possess and alter dead Fangire bodies"

"Oh! What a brave little human." The Neo Fangire said, snidely.

Ignoring that comment, he summoned his partner, "Kivat!"

"Alright, Kivat go," the bat said as he swooped in close to Wataru. Wataru then grabbed Kivat out of the air, brought his free hand to Kivat's mouth. "Bite," he said as Wataru let him bite his hand.

After doing so, red and yellow stained glass colored claw-like markings appeared up Wataru's neck and face. At the same time, out of nowhere, a multitude of silver chains snaked themselves around Wataru's waist. The chains then formed a red belt with two holders on each side of the belt, each holding three ornate whistles, known as Fuestle.

"Oh, I guess I should take back that human comment. Perhaps I should have called you an abomination."

Wataru then thrust Kivat forward, shouting, "Henshin!" before attaching Kivat to a perch in the front of the belt, leaving him hanging upside down. Wataru strode forward and was instantly covered in quicksilver that morphed and then shattered to reveal a new form.

At first the look this of form gave off one impression: vampiric. He was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest, with a high collar, and a blood-red chest plate shaped to mimic muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings, that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red-armored gloves and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, made to look like they were holding something back. The left leg was unarmored, save for a slightly simple silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet, with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings, edged in red. In between the top points of the wings was a red ornamental bat's head. The mouth guard was silver, and framed by black fangs.

Once again, kamen rider Kiva had awakened to fight.

The Fangire charged, but Kiva batted it away with a roundhouse kick to the head, disorienting the monster. He then tried to rush kick the monster in an attempt to knock it further off balance. But he got ahead of himself and didn't notice that the Neo Fangire had summoned a sword and used the opening Kiva gave him to his advantage, and struck what he thought was a fatal blow. But when the monster got a better look, he saw that the blade was caught in Kivat's mouth. "Heh, nice try. But you missed." Kivat spoke through his teeth.

Kiva then unleashed a volley of punches on the creature knocking it back a good distance. He then took out a Fuestle with an image of a red bat head and put it in Kivat's mouth. Kivat then flew off his perch and around Kiva, blowing into the whistle with a call of, "WAKE UP!" the sky then turned to night with the full moon in the sky. Kiva raised his right leg in a high kick, and Kivat circled said leg and the chains on the boot vanished. The boot unfurled to reveal a pair of red bat wings on each side of the leg and three green gems embedded along his shin. Next, he propelled himself up into the air with his one grounded foot. By the time Kiva was in front of the moon it had waned to a crescent. Then, as fast as he got up there he came back down five times faster, hitting the horse based kaijin square in the chest, knocking it to the ground!

* * *

At the time the sky turned to night, a purple dragon's head turtled its way out of the side of a building and roared. Then a good six stories of the building scrolled away to reveal that the dragon was wearing a castle, like a turtle shell. Its neck and head were connected in the middle of one side of the wide castle, with its tail on the opposite end which had a small tower on its tip. Each of the dragon's short legs were at the outer corners of the castle, with golden manacles around each of its ankles and a length of chain connecting them, long enough to allow the great beast to walk on land, without restraint. Huge purple bat-like wings protruded out of the sides allowing it to stay airborne in its nightly flight. The castle was very impressive itself, with four windows on each side, that were as tall as the castle. There was a guard tower at each corner and between the ones in the front, just above the head, was a clock tower. The great wyvern Castle Doran had taken flight once again. It then flew toward the battlefield.

* * *

Back at the fight, once the kick made impact, a burst of energy was sent through Kiva's leg and into the creature under his foot causing it to explode, leaving a crater shaped like his insignia, and releasing a glowing orb of light into the air. But before said orb could get very far Castle Doran swooped in and swallowed the orb whole "Oi, don't be such a glutton for Kami-sama's sake," scolded Kivat as the living castle flew away having done what it was called for. Then Kivat flew off his perch on the belt and the armor going with him.

"Come on, Kivat, we should check on that man from before, and see if he's alright," Wataru said to his partner.

"Hai, hai." The mechanical bat said in agreement.

* * *

At the same time as Castle Doran's departure, Karin was walking through the same park, or rather struggling to walk for it seemed that she needed to prop herself up against every tree to stay upright, and her breath seemed to be labored. "I need to find someone to bite quick before..." Then she spotted the same man Wataru had saved from being a monster's dinner. "Ah, I found someone, and just in time too," she said with an exhausted voice. She then stalked over to the man.

She suddenly tripped and landed face first in the dirt, causing the sleeping man to stir awake "Hey kid, you ok?" the man asked Karin.

* * *

"He was around here. Right?" Wataru asked Kivat as he retraced his steps. He finally found where he first encountered the Neo Fangire when saw Karin lying down on the ground in front of the man he saved.

"Oi, isn't that that Maaka girl?" asked Kivat. When suddenly she sprung up to look the man in the eyes, the disturbing part was that the look in her eyes was that of pure hunger, and her canines were revealed to be a good 4 centimeters long. And using those oversized teeth, pierced the man's neck.

"Nani?" Kivat and Wataru said as they gawked at the sight, wondering what the hell was going on.

When Karin released the man from her grip he fell to the ground with a thud. A bat swooped down and landed on his head, and after a few seconds it flew off. However, Wataru and Kivat had not seen this for they had hidden behind a nearby tree as they did not want to be seen. When the pair took a look out from behind their hiding place they saw a girl with long silver hair, and amber eyes, in a gothic Victorian style dress holding a doll with blue hair, overalls, an orange and white striped shirt, and was holding a 'fake' kitchen knife, approaching Karin. "You need to be more careful big sister. I can't keep bailing you out with my bats for the rest of your life, you know," the girl said in a calm, even, but scolding tone.

"I know, Anju. I'm sorry." Karin apologized to her sister.

And then the doll began to speak and wave the 'prop' knife around. "You idiot, don't you know what will happen if people find out about us, you knuckle head? One wrong move and it's all over for us here!"

"That's enough of that, Boogie." Anju said to the doll, still maintaining the same calm, and even tone. "Now let's return home. Mother and father will awaken soon."

"Ok. Just let me get my bag." said Karin as she and her sister left the park.

Thinking it was safe Wataru and Kivat came out from their hiding place. Then the man from before bolted upright and started freaking out. "Oh, man it's that late? I need to get back to work, quickly!" he said as he bolted off with a trail of dust following him.

"That was weird." Kivat pointed out and Wataru nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Maaka sisters, Karin and Boogie were arguing yet again "Are you _sure_ you weren't seen by anyone other than that one human?" the doll asked accusingly.

"Maybe." She answered hesitantly.

"Maybe!" the doll parroted angrily. "You see, Anju, this is why I call your sister a dummy. I mean seriously, how hard is it to control a simple bat to wipe a person's memory?"

However Karin stopped listening to admire the beautiful crescent moon in the night sky "So pretty."

* * *

Back with Wataru, he was sitting on the bench trying to process what just happened when Taiga and Nago came onto the scene with their motorcycles. The two ran up to Wataru. "Wataru, I heard The Bloody Rose. Where's the Neo Fangire?" asked Taiga.

"Did anyone get hurt?" asked Nago.

Wataru shook his head "no, nobody got hurt, and I dealt with the Neo Fangire." Wataru answered.

"Man we missed all the action, way to go, you royal fang-in-the-ass." spat Nago to Taiga.

"Well, if I was the one leading the way we would have gotten here sooner. I am the only other person who can hear The Bloody Rose, you brainless Knight." Taiga retorted.

"Please, you two, let's just get back to the mansion," said Wataru getting between the two, preventing world war-rider from happening. The two other residents of Kurenai manor got on their personalized bikes and rode off.

"You didn't tell them about that Maaka girl?" asked Kivat curiously.

"It's not my place to talk about it. I'll ask her about it tomorrow. Hear her side of the story," the vampiric rider explained.

"Whatever you say, Wataru. Just don't let it come back to bite you in the butt later." The two then rode off towards home to process the day's events.


End file.
